In workplaces such as catering establishments and factories where foodstuffs are manufactured and/or packaged, or pharmaceutical or cosmetic manufacturing establishments, it is often a requirement that workers keep their hair covered at all times for reasons of hygiene. Headwear for use in such an environment must effectively cover the hair and prevent the loss of individual hairs that would otherwise contaminate the goods being produced.
Hairnets worn for this purpose are generally disposed of and replaced on a regular basis, and it is therefore important that such hairnets can be produced at low cost and in large numbers. As a workplace will generally stock large numbers of hairnets for use by the workforce, it is also preferable that one size of hairnet provides a suitable fit for all users, eliminating the need to store multiple sizes of hairnet.
A range of hairnets are commonly used in the workplace. Conventionally, such hairnets are made from a nylon, polyester, or polypropylene mesh. Hairnets are commonly woven on conventional net looms, or knitted, most usually by forming a continuous band of fabric, individual hairnets being produced by crimping the fabric at two points (cinch points) corresponding to the front and back of the hairnet and cutting the hairnet so formed from the continuous band of fabric.
The open mesh structure of conventional hairnets is desirable as it is cool and non-restrictive for the user to wear, but it also has a number of disadvantages. During normal use, for instance if the wearer scratches their head or if the hairnet is stretched or its position adjusted, the user's hair will move against the hairnet, and some individual hairs may be pushed through the mesh, which can result in hairs being lost and the work area becoming contaminated with hair and hence becoming unhygienic or the product being contaminated or damaged, such when hairs are incorporated into a coating formed by paint spraying of, for instance, a car. In addition, the mesh structure means that conventional hairnets have limited elasticity and hence do not conform easily to the user's head. III-fitting headwear is likely to be more uncomfortable for the user, reducing compliance by workers with regulations governing the use of hairnets. III-fitting hairnets may also be less effective in retaining the hair. One solution to the problem of hair protruding through hairnets has been the provision of headwear made of solid fabric through which the hair cannot penetrate. However, such headwear can be hot and uncomfortable for the user to wear, restricting the head and, particularly if the user has a long or full hairstyle, not effectively containing the hair.